Un favor para una amiga
by albe20
Summary: Korrina le pide ayuda a su amigo Ash por un problema que la tiene en jaque pero las cosas no resultaran como ella esperaba poniéndola en una extraña situación. contenido lemon leer con cautela


Los personajes no me pertenecen si no haría a Ash campeón de Kalos y haría cannon el amourshipping.

Advertencia: contenido para adultos así como lenguaje fuerte favor de leer bajo preocupación.

Un favor para una amiga

Korrina se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del centro pokemon de ciudad lumiose, por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que estaba bastante preocupada por un problema que la tenía aquejando desde hace tiempo.

Ella deseaba tener relaciones con Clemont, el chico que le robo su corazón hace tiempo pero cada vez que quería ir a su cuarto para lograr su objetivo algo le impedía por der tomar ese paso y eso era el miedo a no hacerlo bien y quedar como tonta frente al inventor por su mal desempeño en la cama.

—que hare no quiero que piense Clemont que soy una inexperta. —exclamaba Korrina para sus adentros. —necesito conseguir que alguien me ayude con esto, ¿pero a quién?

La rubia comenzó a pensar en quien podría ayudarla con ese problema entonces después de algunos minutos se le vino a la mente la persona indicada para su problema y ese era nada más ni menos que Ash, el chico del pikachu. Ella sabía que el oriundo de Kanto sería la solución a sus problemas ya que ella se había enterado por otros medios, que el azabache era un semental en la cama y la prueba era ver como su amiga Serena a veces les costaba caminar cuando se la encontraba para platicar aunque nunca quiso decirle la causa de la lesión, para ella era fácil deducir quién era el responsable al ver como la castaña sonreía como pervertida cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Ash.

Korrina sabía que era perfecto seguramente el estaría dispuesto ayudarla con su problema aunque no le gustaba de todo la idea de acostarse con él, no porque fuera atractivo si no que sentía que traicionaba a Serena pero en especial al rubio inventor que era el amor de su vida. Aunque luego pensó que solo sería una vez y ya después de eso solo quedaría entre ella y el azabache ese secreto además del miedo de no ser buena en la cama fue más fuerte por lo que decidió valientemente ir a ver al azabache.

Así que salió del centro pokemon donde se hospedaba junto con una bolsa de sus cosas y fue al departamento que estaba rentado el azabache no tardó mucho en llegar al departamento era sabido que Ash se quedó en Kalos, debido en parte a sus responsabilidades como campeón además de que también se quedaba por Serena.

Toc, Toc

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto un Ash que estaba casi dormido por las altas horas de la noche que eran.

—hola Ash, soy Korrina.

—Korrina, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? —hablo Ash sorprendido de ver a su amiga y le abrió la puerta. —pero antes de eso mejor pasa, no quiero que te congeles afuera.

La rubia solo entro al departamento y contemplo el lugar era algo acogedor, pero puso su mirada hacia la cama de Ash que al verla le pareció ser lo bastante amplia para lo que vino hacer.

—bien Korrina, ahora me dirás ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—pues veras Ash no sé cómo tomes esto pero vengo a pedirte un favor. —hablo Korrina mostrando una timidez nunca antes vista por lo que iba pedirle a su amigo.

— ¿un favor?, si es así porque me lo pides tan noche no era mejor que vinieras en la mañana.

—es que, la verdad no sé cómo tomes esto pero deseo que me enseñes hacer el amor. —hablo Korrina con una cara de vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Ash por aquella petición de su amiga que en realidad no esperaba que le pidiera algo así. — ¿no hablaras en serio?

— ¡claro que es en serio acoso crees que digo mentiras! —reclamo la rubia enojada por la pregunta de Ash. —si no quieres ayudarme entonces iré con otra persona.

— ¡no espera Korrina! —dijo Ash tratando de enmendar su error. —disculpa por mi forma tan brusca es que no entiendo por qué la petición, es que según tengo entendido por Serena que tú estás enamorada de Clemont.

—bueno se nota que Serena es pésima para guardar secretos pero en fin ya luego hable eso con ella, la razón es que si amo Clemont más que nada en el mundo pero por ese motivo no quiero decepcionarlo con mi desempeño en la cama, yo quiero que disfrute estando conmigo como nunca antes en su vida a sentido, por eso deseo que me enseñes como ser la mejor amante del mundo. —hablo Korrina mientras sus ojos se iluminaban imaginando como complacía a su rubio inventor. —además solo será una vez no voy cambiar a mi Clemont por ti solo quiero que me enseñes como hacerlo.

—sabes Korrina si así lo pones de esa manera podría enseñarte hacerlo pero te lo advierto no quiero que le digas a Serena nada de lo ocurra en esta habitación solo será un secreto entre tú y yo.

—claro que no diré nada a mí me rompería el corazón si mi Clemont se entera de lo que voy hacer contigo esta noche, no quiero que piense que soy una puta o algo así.

—entonces comencemos antes que me arrepienta, por eso primero Korrina quítate toda la ropa para verte mejor.

Korrina algo apenada empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnuda antes el azabache que solo miraba el cuerpo escultural de la rubia donde la parte que más sobresalía eran sus enormes senos sin duda tenía que admitir que eran más grandes que los de Serena y esta al notar la mirada que le lanzaba el moreno, Korrina solo se alcanzo a cubrir sus pechos y se sentía algo avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer.

—no está nada mal, tienes un hermoso cuerpo Korrina solo mira como me pusiste. —exclamo Ash complacido por ver ese cuerpo ante sus ojos tanto así que señalo su evidente erección debajo de su pantalón. —seguramente Clemont quedara maravillado al ver tu hermoso cuerpo.

—gracias Ash, ahora que sigue.

— bueno ahora es mi turno de quitarme mi ropa. —respondió Ash y comenzó a desvestirse dejando ver su cuerpo marcado así como su falo erecto a la vista de la rubia.

Korrina se sorprendió del tamaño del falo del azabache, esa falo debía medir más de veinticinco centímetros era mayor que los escasos doce centímetros del falo de su amado Clemont que por un descuido de el alcanzo a ver hace tiempo su tamaño.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el imponente tamaño de ese falo por un lado sentía un poco de miedo porque no creía ser capaz de soportar esa cosa dentro de ella y por otro le empezó a invadir un poco la curiosidad de que sentiría ser penetrada por algo así de grande, tan solo recordar la cara de serena de pervertida al oír el nombre de Ash daba prueba que era una sensación que debería disfrutar aunque una vez en la vida.

—no te asustes por el tamaño de mi falo, Serena lanzo un grito al cielo la primera vez que lo vio pero poco tiempo después de probarlo dentro de ella no podía vivir sin él. —exclamó el azabache tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia. —es más como tu primera lección por qué no lo llevas a tu boca y me haces una mamada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito korrina exaltada por aquella petición.

Sabía de antemano por películas para adultos que las mujeres se llevaban el falo del hombre a su boca para darle como dicen vulgarmente "una mamada" para luego tragarse el esperma del hombre como si fuera la cosa más dulce que habían probado en su vida, tenía aun dudas en su cabeza de continuar con esto pero aun si no iba detenerse, recordaba que esto lo hacía por Clemont así que motivada introdujo en su boca de golpe el gran falo de Ash para hacerle una mamada.

La rubia abrió su quijada al límite tratando de devorar el inmenso falo lo que logro con algo de dificultad para después comenzar a mover un poco sus labios para complacer a su maestro.

—no lo haces mal korrina, siento como tu boca devora mi falo por completo. —exclamaba el azabache mientras observaba a Korrina chupar su virilidad con tanto ímpetu. —esto es realmente fantástico seguramente Clemont quedara maravillado por tu manera de mamar.

Las palabas de aliento de Ash solo motivaron a la rubia a seguir con su labor. movía su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras agitaba su lengua, tan solo escuchar que Clemont estaría feliz por su manera de mamar solo hiso que se esforzará en tratar de engullir aún más el tremendo falo hasta lo más recóndito de su boca además de jugar con las bolas del azabache con sus manos libres.

Ash solo podía gruñir por la majestuosidad de esa mamada que inclusive para ser la primera vez de Korrina, ella demostraba talento natural haciendo este tipo de cosas, ni su amada Serena lograba ese grado de maestría con su boca y eso que lo hacían constantemente, con tan solo imaginar que la rubia con algo más de practica podría ser experta haciendo esto realmente sentía un poco de envidia por Clemont por tener a Korrina bajo sus pies.

Después de algunos minutos Ash sentía que no podía resistir más tiempo y descargo su esencia dentro de la boca de Korrina, la cual con algo de dificultad trago toda la esencia de Ash, solo dejando un poco en su glande al cual rápidamente la rubia uso su lengua para limpiar el falo completamente.

—dime Ash, ¿cómo lo hice? —pregunto la rubia mientras relamía sus labios por los restos de semen que se había tragado.

—para ser tu primera vez haciendo esto no estuviste nada mal con esto Clemont quedara maravillado. —respondió Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mano levanto a la rubia para luego acostarla sobre la cama. —ahora te enseñare como yo uso la lengua.

Entonces el azabache más excitado abrió las piernas de Korrina para dejar a la vista la intimidad de esta, la rubia no podía evitar sentirse incomoda al ver cómo su parte intima estaba expuesta ante Ash que solo la miraba con algo de morbosidad.

De pronto el oriundo de Kanto se acercó a la intimidad de la rubia y comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de ella tratando de explorar cada rincón de ese lugar con sumo cuidado tratando de buscar que su amante de esa noche pudiera disfrutarlo.

Korrina comenzó a gemir como nunca mientras disfrutaba como la lengua de Ash recorría cada rincón de su interior desatando un enorme placer que no había sentido antes en su vida. La rubia se sentía en la gloria pero duro poco tiempo porque sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y desprendió de su intimidad su dulce néctar que baño la cara de su amante por completo.

—esto fue fantástico Ash aunque no veo como podría aplicar esto con Clemont.

—descuida ya se te ocurrirá algo para implementarlo además que es necesario para lubricar un poco tu entrada, ahora bien estas lista para el plato fuerte.

—si seguro para eso vine en primer lugar.

Fue en ese momento que Ash se recostó sobre la cama mostrando su falo erecto y le indico a la chica que se montara sobre él. Korrina aun escéptica solo veía el enorme miembro erecto por lo que respiro profundamente antes de acatar la orden del azabache.

Así que lentamente fue introduciendo el enorme miembro dentro de su cavidad vaginal, cuando vio que estaba en el punto sin retorno se dejó caer de golpe haciendo que desprendiera un grito de dolor al perder su virginidad.

— ¿estás bien Korrina?

—si estoy bien solo dame algunos segundos para que me recupere y empecemos con esto.

Al poco tiempo la rubia se sentía lista y comenzó a saltar de manera estrepitosa sobre el moreno haciendo que este comenzara a moverse al ritmo de los rebotes de Korrina.

Poco a poco Korrina comenzaba disfrutar de este momento olvidado el pequeño dolor que le produjo perder su virginidad, tanto así que no podía evitar gemir y chillar de alegría por la exquisitez que le producía ser penetrada por tan tremendo falo, Ash aprovechando su posición comenzó agarrar las enormes tetas de Korrina para jugar con ellas además de apretar cada pezón de ellas provocado que la rubia se excitara a un más.

— ¡oh mierda esto se siente también! —gritaba la extasiada chica. — ¡cógeme más fuerte Ash!

Ash obedeciendo la petición de su amiga comenzó a moverse más rápidos las caderas provocando que Korrina aumentara aún más sus gemidos además de lanzar una que otra grosería al aire.

— ¡Korrina tienes el coño muy apretado y eso me encanta! —comentó Ash mientras aún seguía penetrandola y masajeaba las tetas de la patinadora con sus manos.

— ¡oh por arceus no dejes de masajear mis tetas Ash si quieres exprímelas pero por favor no pares!

Al cabo de un rato más la patinadora sintió que estaba llegando a su punto máximo por lo que comenzó a saltar más rápido para llegar rápidamente al climax y por otro lado Ash sentía lo mismo por lo ambos llegaron al rogamos y el azabache soltó una descarga de su esencia dentro de ella.

Después de eso ambos quedaron recostados por un rato antes de continuar con la siguiente lección.

—muy bien Korrina aprendes rápido ahora bien lo que haremos a continuación es una pose clásica que sin duda es una de la favoritas de los hombres por lo que "ponte en cuatro" para que comencemos.

La patinadora asintió con la cabeza y se puso en la posición solicitada por el azabache dejando a la vista de el su intimidad frente a sus ojos. Ash se posiciono detrás de ella y con suma delicadeza introdujo su falo hasta lo más adentro que podía mientras que Korrina solo soltaba un suspiro al sentir que había llegado a su tope aunque aún no podía creer que semejante miembro pudiera caberle sin problemas.

El entrenador comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella provocando que Korrina desprendiera algunos gemidos y uno que otro chillido después de algunos minutos poco a poco comenzó a subir al intensidad de sus embestidas hasta el punto de penetrar a la rubia con algo de violencia haciendo que esta sintiera un placer indescriptible, para el azabache le encantaba penetrar la vagina de la rubia que estaba bastante estrecha por lo que sentía como su falo era apretado por las paredes vaginales de la patinadora.

Ash continuaba con su labor sin perder su ritmo sacando y metiendo constantemente su falo sin perder fuerza, no era por comparar pero realmente disfrutaba tener sexo más con Korrina que con Serena que al contrario de artista esta no le ponía límites y hasta lo incitaba air con todo además que sus sesiones con Serena apenas duraban una posición antes que ella cayera rendida o quejándose por el dolor que le producía tener por mucho tiempo su falo dentro ella provocado que el azabache se quedara con las ganas de seguir, por lo que resignado a veces se tenía que masturbar para calmar sus ansias aunque al final no lo calmaba del todo y se dormía algo frustrado mientras Serena dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— ¡oh Ash cógeme más duro maldita sea! —se quejaba la rubia extasiada. — ¡oh mierda siento que me partes en dos con tu enorme falo!

El azabache aún seguía embistiendo con más fuerza a la rubia al su vez que esta gritara de placer al sentir como ese inmenso falo entrara y salía de ella con tanta velocidad, además que comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el falo pudiera entrar más adentro de ella disfrutando aún más, debido a la contante fuerza con la que Ash embestía a Korrina se podía escuchar el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando .

Al cabo de un rato Ash sintió que llegaba al climax y volvió a soltar otra ráfaga de su esencia adentro de Korrina la cual recibió con gusto para que después de terminar esta se acercara al falo del azabache y esta continuación comenzara saborear con perversión el falo que aun tenia aun restos de semen.

—sabes Ash tu semen sabe dulce y me encanta su sabor. —exclama la rubia con una sonrisa pervertida. —ahora dime que cual la siguiente lección.

—sé que ve eres una niña traviesa con mucho aguante, bueno lo que sigue es la posición del misionero. —respondió Ash algo ansioso por reanudar las lecciones con otra posición. —espero que aun tengas energías porque hay más lecciones que aprender esta noche pero antes de iniciar, ¿sabes besar al estilo Kalos?

—no pero tengo una noción básica, pero sabes me gustaría aprender contigo.

Así que Ash se acercó a Korrina y la comenzó a besar con algo de furor, para después esta entrelazara sus brazos a la espalda de su maestro para mejor agarre y continuación ambos abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron una lucha por el dominio el cual korrina perdió por su evidente inexperiencia y Ash pudo explorar con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la rubia.

Después de ese besó se dieron otro más para después comenzar con la tercera posición la cual Korrina se mostraba sumamente entusiasmada ya que podría tener otra vez dentro de ella el inmenso falo de Ash por lo que solo imaginarlo comenzaba a babear.

Rápidamente Korrina se recostó y espero a que Ash se posicionara, este comenzó nuevamente introducir su miembro en la estrecha vagina de la rubia haciendo que soltara un grito por la sensación de tener nuevamente el inmenso falo dentro de ella,

El azabache fue directo al grano y comenzó a embestir con algo de fuerza a la patinadora por lo que esto solo comenzó a gemir y gritar groserías al aire por el placer que le producía semejante falo, Korrina quiso sentir más por lo que entrelazo sus piernas al torso del entrenador para sujetarlo firmemente y pudiera hundir más adentro el falo de este.

— ¡Korrina como me encanta tu apretado coño! —exclamaba Ash mientras aún seguía moviéndose dentro de ella. — ¡Clemont estaría feliz de cogerte todas las noches!

— ¡Ash deja de hablar y cógeme más fuerte maldita sea! —gritaba Korrina molesta. — ¡mierda tu falo es genial Ash!

Ash continuo con el movimiento de caderas hasta el punto que nuevamente ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y nuevamente Ash descargo su esencia dentro de la rubia haciendo que esta solo llegara a otro orgasmo al sentir como el falo del azabache nuevamente inundara sus paredes con su semen.

Nuevamente cayeron rendidos aunque ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer por lo que solo les bastaron unos minutos más para nuevamente ir a otro asalto y así prosiguieron cambiado de posiciones por otras horas hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos juntos en la misma cama.

Cuando despertaron ambos sonrieron y Korrina agradeció toda la ayuda de Ash, por lo que este solo sonrió y se dieron por última vez un beso al estilo Kalos donde esta vez fue la rubia la que gano esa batalla de lenguas dejando sorprendió a Ash por su notable mejoría.

Luego de eso Korrina primero decidió darse un baño para eliminar todo rastro de Ash y dirigirse a donde estaba su amado para demostrarle todo lo que aprendió con el moreno. Ash después de levantarse se bañó y fue directo al departamento de Serena para tener sexo aunque ya no le importaba que su novia no pudiera seguirle su ritmo ya que en la noche con Korrina descargo toda su frustración que tenía acumulada.

—Clemont, ¿estás aquí? —pregunto Korrina la entrar al gimnasio y no ver a nadie.

— ¿qué haces aquí Korrina? —hablo el inventor al ver que la rubia había entrado al gimnasio.

—vengo por ti bebe. —respondió la rubia antes de abalanzarse contra el rubio y besarlo.

Clemont se quedó inmóvil al ver como la líder de gimnasio besaba su boca por lo que por intento decidió corresponderle el beso. Korrina decido usar lo aprendido por Ash y convirtió ese beso normal en uno al estilo Kalos dejando al inventor muy impresionado por ese tipo de beso.

—Korrina eso fue fantástico.

—no has visto nada lo mejor viene en seguida. —respondió la rubia llevándose de la mano al inventor de la arena para llevarlo a un lugar más privado para continuar con lo suyo.

Clemont decidió llevarla a su cuarto al cual solo estaba una cama bastante grande y algunas de sus cosas por lo que al entrar la pareja el nerd solo cerró la puerta para tener privacidad.

Las ansias de ambos por comenzar aumentaron y se empezaron a desnudar para dar inicio a su juego.

Rápidamente Clemont sin medir se abalanzo contra Korrina sobre la cama y con su falo penetro con brusquedad a la patinadora. Esta se extrañó mucho de la actitud del inventor ya que pensaba que comenzarían con juegos previos antes de entrar de lleno con la penetración aun así decidió pasar eso por alto y mejor se dispondría disfrutar el momento.

El inventor seguía embistiendo a Korrina con fuerza esperando que esta disfrutara, aunque la reacción de la rubia era muy contraria a lo que esperaba, esta se encontraba algo decepcionada pensaba que su amado podría hacerla sentir como a noche con Ash, pero era muy diferente para empezar el falo del inventor no la llenaba totalmente además del hecho que no la fuerza que impregnaba el rubio sobre ella no era ni la cuarta parte con la Ash la embestía.

Para el cómo no tardo ni cinco minutos para que el rubio soltara su esencia dentro de Korrina dejándola algo extrañada por el desempeño del amor de su vida.

—fue grandioso Korrina. —exclamó el inventor antes de caer rendido sobre la cama al lado de la rubia que solo lo miro algo molesta y con ganas de querer más.

Korrina solo se quedó recostada en la cama algo frustrada pensando que con Clemont no llego ni aun mísero orgasmo mientras que con Ash perdió la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos llegó con el además del hecho que duraron horas haciéndolo.

De pronto escucho vibrar su celular por lo que dejo a un Clemont agotado y reviso su celular y noto que le llegó un mensaje de parte de Ash, esta solo sonrió y se dispuso a revisarlo.

"si quieres reafirmar conocimientos nos podemos ver este jueves"

Korrina viendo la terrible sesión de sexo que tuvo con el inventor le respondió al azabache.

"me apunto solo espero que el curso sea intensivo porque realmente necesito reafirmar conocimientos"

"estoy de acuerdo solo espero que aguantes porque será un curso de un día completo"

"claro que si entonces te veo el jueves querido profesor"

Korrina después de responderle guardo su celular y se dirigió para recostarse con un Clemont que aún seguía jadeado después de su sesión de sexo.

— ¿Quién te escribió Korrina?

—solo mi profesor de gimnasia me aviso que el jueves tendré un gran sesión de entrenamiento muy pesado.

—que bien, por cierto solo déjame algunos minutos para que me recupere y seguimos con lo que estábamos.

—descuida tomate tu tiempo no hay prisa.

Después de eso Clemont le gano el sueño y dejo a un Korrina muy caliente por lo que se masturbo para tratar de calmar su calentura y pensaba en el jueves para de nuevo sentir ese falo dentro de ella.

FIN

 _Este one shoot es una prueba de mi nueva historia aunque aún recupero los ánimos para continuar mis demás historias lei un fic lemon en ingles que se llama "Serena-s-Once-A-Month" donde me inspiro para un fic de esa índole donde la situación será muy diferente es más les deje una pista de la trama no por nada deje a un Ash y a una Korrina frustrados por sus parejas además que gracias a un fetiche muy inusual que una no revelare podre hacer un harem con amourshipping si asi es posible asi estén atentos si muchos dirán que acaso el bosque de la perversión o adición no eran lemon se podría decir que si aunque sinceramente la forma de escribir es diferente haciéndolo mas cómodo y este bueno será más orientado a la perversión haciéndolo más explícito espero que les agrade además como serán capítulos auto conclusivos podría dejarlo parado y no pasa nada. Viendo la reacción de ustedes del primer capítulo sobre si les gusto o no podrán decirme que situaciones o chicas quieren que se unan en este fic._


End file.
